


In which Gilgamesh finds a Throne

by tepidJudgement



Series: Seven Crimes and Servants (Fate servant/OC series) [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I MEAN do i really have a plot or is it just me mentioning the holy grail war, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, and gilgamesh HAPPENED to stumble upon it, and not explaining whats going on, because of that she has a throne in the same room where she conducts her meetings, chiyoko likes to pretend she's royalty. or the bitch queen either one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: The Holy Grail War was well on it's way and Chiyoko and her servant Archer had already dispatched two of the six remaining servants and masters, those being Caster and Rider. However despite the fact that her winning those fights was entirely dependent on whether or not archer /felt/ like it, she still had to deal with the fact that she was completed attracted to the asshole and had to, in some way, get his attention. Because she herself is a proud and egotistical Oyabun who's too stubborn to directly ask for what she wants from someone who would probably take it as an ego boost to his already insufferable demeanor.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seven Crimes and Servants (Fate servant/OC series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933330
Kudos: 11





	In which Gilgamesh finds a Throne

Finally, results. Chiyoko sighed to herself as she looked in the mirror, examining the small bruise that formed on her cheek with a smirk. Eh, she was used to getting hurt at this rate. She was Yakuza, shit happens. She gets shot at, what’s a bit of a smackdown to her? She had gotten rid of Rider’s master quite effortlessly- a shame really. The other master was someone she had once known in the past, a previous colleague of hers from Italy. Archer on the other hand made quick work of Rider... But not without having his own fun with it, much to her annoyance. Archer didn’t necessarily put in his all when it came to fighting- she ended up learning that quite quickly after she encountered Caster. But regardless- Archer at least gave her _results_ . Wins. Victories. Just four more servants and the Holy Grail was _her’s_. She sighed in content, stepping away from her mirror, getting changed. She was a woman who liked to indulge in the finest luxuries money could afford- a lavish woman who tended to be a bit on the more extravagant side. A lace bra and panties set with a long, black sheer bathrobe covering it. Something most would see in ero magazines, yet Chiyoko wore it due to the fact she spent far too much money on both articles and frankly she might have been hoping to catch Archer off guard at least once.

She stepped out of her room, running her fingers through her hair as she yawned, looking around. “...Archer?” She glanced into the guest room, where she summoned Archer and where he usually stayed if he refused to go back into spirit form. She never really commanded Archer to begin with- she merely hoped his whims aligned with her’s for the day. But sometimes, just _sometimes_ , does he listen to her. Or moreso, take her words as a simple suggestion if anything. Despite his talk of her being but a lowly mongrel who shouldn’t ever talk to him as if he would listen to her- there were some occasions where he at least took her feelings into consideration and stayed in spirit form- or perhaps it was out of his own volition, not wanting to be questioned by the two others that lived in her home.

However that still couldn’t explain the fact that Archer wasn’t around- she didn’t feel his spirit or anything, which meant he was _somewhere_ else. She wandered for a bit before eventually making her way into the Cellar, walking down a concrete hall and entering her meeting room.

The second she entered, a harsh scoff left her lips, watching the other lounge in the throne that adorned the end of her meeting room. Instead of his normal armor, he wore a v-necked white sweater, with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans, adorned with gold jewelry. “I must say, while the architecture is lackluster at best, I’m almost insulted that you failed to mention that the sorry place you called a ‘home’ had a throne located in it. While it leaves a lot to be desired, I suppose this can suffice, for now.” He sneered, causing Chiyoko to narrow her eyes, crossing her arms. “For your information, that throne is _mine_ , and I would like it if you could get your golden ass out of it.” She hissed. Not many were allowed to back talk Gilgamesh and live, but for Chiyoko he made a sort of exception. _Sort of_ . He glared slightly, clicking his tongue as he looked at her. “Tch. As if you have any authority to order _me_ what to do, woman.” He sneered, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward slightly. “As I’ve said to you before, all the world’s treasures belong to me, and everything you own in this laughable stock you call a vault and a mansion belongs to me, especially.” He laughed.

Chiyoko approached him, huffing slightly as she got in his face, much to his chagrin. “Listen here Archer- because we won that fight with Rider with minimal issues, I’m willing to go easy on you today. But I will not allow you to slander me to my face, while sitting in my goddamn _chair_.” She gritted her teeth slightly, glaring. Archer sneered back, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, his other hand gripping her hip just slightly.

“Is that so?” His tone was darker, a devilish grin creeping upon his lips as Chiyoko, blushed slightly, looking away with a huff. “Tch.”

“Why, if I didn’t know any better mongrel, I say you were trying to provoke me wearing something like that.” He hissed, his breath hot against her shoulder as his lips brushed against her neck just slightly. “I can see the figure of your body clear as day- you don’t leave a lot to the imagination don’t you…” He teased, his hand roaming from her hip to grope her ass through the robe. Chiyoko flinched slightly, glaring at him.

“Oh, don’t get all huffy with me now.” He laughed, smirking at her. “You’re predictable, mongrel. You wouldn’t wear something so revealing just to try and find where I was. You want something out of me.” The Archer sneered, teasing Chiyoko as much as he could.

“And I believe I know exactly what that is.” His hand pushed down on her slightly, causing the smaller woman to buckle onto her knees. Chiyoko gasped slightly, looking up at him as Archer chuckled darkly. “Aren’t you such a pretty sight, on your knees like that.” He sneered. “Well, go ahead. If you do a good job, I might reconsider giving you a reward.” He smirked, crossing his arms. Chiyoko stared at him for a moment, her eyes slowly drifting down to his crotch wearily. The woman gulped slightly, delicate fingers reaching up to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down slightly along with his underwear. Well… He wasn’t fully erect, but she could probably do something to help with that. Chiyoko huffed quietly, reaching her hands to touch his cock just slightly. She watched as it slowly grew, giving her something a bit more to work with. Archer sneered a bit, watching her with mild intrigue. 

“What’s with that look?” She hissed, her hands working up his shaft as she glanced up to him with a glare. Archer leaned his elbow against the armrest, resting his chin in his hand as he watched her. “Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how much you look like a service girl right now, mongrel.” He snickered, causing Chiyoko to grit her teeth in annoyance. She moved her hand at a moderate pace, feeling his cock pulse just slightly at the sensation. 

“Is that all you’re going to do? Try using your mouth.” Archer got more demanding, narrowing his eyes at her as Chiyoko scoffed. “Bastard…” She mumbled, however begrudging she complied as she wrapped her lips around the head, circling her tongue around it. A small smirk came to his lips as he watched her. She worked lower and lower along his length, feeling his cock prod at the back of her throat slightly. She mumbled something slightly, sending vibrations up his cock that made the other twitch just a bit. She smirked to herself, laying her face flush against his pelvis. She glanced up to him, seeing the pleased smirk on his lips. She so badly wanted to bite down on his cock then and there, just to wipe that shitty grin off his face, but she knew better. She bobbed her head up and down at a moderate pace, letting out soft moans that reverberated around his flesh. Archer chuckled slightly, watching her. Chiyoko’s tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock as she moved, creating a tighter feel for him. She continued to watch him for his reactions- but the man was wholly calm as she sucked him off. The only thing that indicated to her that he was even remotely feeling good was the blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks. That calm and collected bastard has to break at some point. She quickened her pace, shutting her eyes to focus more on pleasing him. 

“Haa… For a mongrel, you sure are greedy. If you want to drink my cum so badly then I’ll allow it.” Archer was quite confident in himself, using his free hand to run his fingers through her hair before ultimately gripping it at the base, pushing her head a bit to increase her speed. Chiyoko gasped a bit, choking slightly as Archer took the reins from her, facefucking her at his own leisure. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she opened them, looking at the golden archer. Precum began to leak out of his member as she tried her best to keep up with his pace, coating the walls of her throat with each thrust.

Archer licked his lips slightly, grinning as he leaned forward, his other hand going to grab her head as well. Chiyoko could feel his cock pulse and twitch, growing hotter inside her mouth. His breathing became ragged as he huffed, gritting his teeth. “This-- This is what you wanted, right mongrel? Be gr-grateful you whore! Drink the king’s cum and don’t spill a drop…!” He hissed, shoving his cock deep into her throat and pumping it full of cum. Her eyes rolled up slightly, tears falling from the corners of her eyes a bit as he held her head there. Eventually he relented, letting go of her skull as she pulled away, coughing slightly. Archer looked down at her, pleased with her performance. “Open your mouth and show me mongrel.” He smirked, waiting.

Chiyoko hesitated for a moment, her cheeks flushed as she looked at him, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out slightly. Not a single drop of his cum remained as she quickly closed it, looking away. “There. Are you happy now?” She grumbled, crossing her arms. Archer chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh no. Not in the slightest mongrel. You have me worked up now, which is quite a rare feat. So I must congratulate you on that. Besides. I did say if you pleased me, I’d give you a reward, did I not?” His voice got low and husky, leaning his head against his hand. The woman huffed slightly, glancing at him with slight defiance in her gaze. “Come, don’t be like that.” He sneered with a domineering gaze. Chiyoko scoffed a bit as he sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

“Stand up and turn around, put your hands on the table.” He ordered, looking at her expectantly. Chiyoko sat there, unmoving as she stared at him with contempt. “Don’t make me repeat myself, mongrel.” He glared, a hiss leaving his lips as Chiyoko finally gave in, standing up and leaning forward, resting her hands against the dark wood. Archer’s hands reached up and practically tore the robe right off of her, leaving her in her bra and panties. He licked his lips with a pleased hum, hands roaming over her body and groping her as tightly. “What a beautiful sight this is…” He muttered to himself, grabbing the edges of her underwear and pulling it down. Chiyoko gasped slightly, laying her forehead against the table as Archer clicked his tongue. “You’re a lot needier than I thought, mongrel.” He laughed, a finger brushing against her already wet entrance. Chiyoko shuddered slightly, a small noise leaving her lips. “Oh~? Sensitive are we?” He teased, using a thumb to spread her pussy slightly. “S-Stop teasing me you asshole…!” Chiyoko wheezed, balling her hands into fists. Archer chose to ignore her blatant insults, instead focusing on her needy entrances. “Hmm~ Which of these pretty holes should I do first. This one?” He brushed his thumb against her clit, causing the girl to jolt slightly, arching her back. “...Or this one?” He grinned, moving his hand up slightly and spreading her asshole. “Hmm~?” He glanced at her form, seeing her body tremble. “I think I’ll go with this pretty dripping nectar pot of yours~” He laughed, grabbing her hips and pulling her back so that she stumbled upon his lap, his dick sliding between her thighs. Chiyoko yelped, looking over her shoulder at the blonde. The man snickered slightly, holding her hips flush against him. “Be happy that I’m allowing you to have this much skin contact with me mongrel. Rejoice!” He lifted her up slightly, pressing her entrance down against the tip of his cock slightly.

“Arch--” Chiyoko tried to get a word out but to no avail, he pushed her down harshly, slamming down to the base. Chiyoko let out a loud cry, feeling the tip of his cock already poking against her womb as she sat flush against his lap. “Mmm~ You always feel so lovely clenching around my cock like that, mongrel~” He cooed, running a tongue up her neck and biting the shell of her ear. Chiyoko murmured slightly, shuddering a bit as she closed her eyes. Archer began to move, his hands firm against her hips as he moved her along his length. Chiyoko let out a small cry, hands gripping his forearms slightly as she rode him. “Haa~ Archer~! Y-Your cock’s r-reaching way deeper t-than it did before~!” Chiyoko moaned, laying her head back against his shoulder. Archer chuckled at this, not relenting on his hard pace. “Of course~ In this position I can reach your deepest parts, mongrel~ So you better enjoy it.” He laughed, slamming her down particularly rough, causing her body to jolt slightly. In his prime, it wasn’t abnormal to see the King of Uruk having sex with women on his throne- and this was no different to him. Like breathing air. However the only difference was while back in Uruk he was only pleasuring himself- right now a small part of him wanted to please his master. But just a small part. Besides, it’s what she deserves after doing such a good job and enduring him earlier.

Chiyoko clenched around Archer’s cock, feeling drool seep from the corner of her mouth. “Haa~! Haa~! A-Amazing…! Your cock is amazing…!” She cried. Archer hissed slightly, one of his hands reaching to touch her breasts. His hand snaked its way under her bra, pushing it up from her chest. He groped the mound roughly, pinching her nipple between two fingers as he fucked her. Chiyoko flinched a bit, body trembling as she moaned out his name.

“Ahh fuck~! G-Gilgamesh~!” Her mind was going blank, not being able to upkeep her role as a master and hide her servant’s name. Gilgamesh smirked at this, licking his lips as he bit down on her neck, sucking at the tender flesh. Chiyoko gasped, leaning her head away instinctively to give him more room to bite her. Despite how much of an authoritarian she was to her syndicate- she was quick to reduce herself so submissively to him in times like this. He enjoyed that about her- despite how stubborn she is and how much defiance she puts up- the second his cocks inside her, she’s nothing but a mewling bitch.

“Yes… That’s it… Where do you want me to cum, mongrel?” He hissed, breath hot against her shoulder as he bit her ear, hand moving from her breast and snaking down her stomach, beginning to rub tiny circles upon her clit. Chiyoko gasped slightly, furrowing her eyebrows as she clenched her jaw. “H-Haa~! In- Inside~! C-Cum inside G-Gilgamesh…!” She moaned. She felt herself coiling up again, a hot feeling growing in her gut. At this rate she was going to cum- she was going to cum with Gilgamesh-

“Haa~!” She let out a lot more desperate moans, panting and whining as Gilgamesh grunted, resting his head against the crook of her neck as he focused on getting her to climax.

“C-Come on Mongrel- sing for me with that beautiful voice of yours! Scream my name dammit!” He hissed, biting her shoulder.

“Haa~! King Gilgamesh~!!” She felt the coil growing too tight, clamping around Gilgamesh’s member tightly as she arched her back, her whole body trembling as her mind went entirely blank. The feeling alone was enough to drive Gilgamesh over the second time, emptying his second load deep inside her. He let out a couple more bucks before releasing his grip on her, arms laying against her waist as his head continued to rest on her shoulder. Chiyoko laid against his body, eyes closed as she panted.

“Ahh… That… Felt… Good…” She mumbled, gentle hands still shuddering slightly against his arms. Gilgamesh let out a small breath, smirking against her skin. “You did well to endure that… Mongrel…” He lifted his head slightly, whispering into her ear. “I don’t dislike doing this with you, keep being entertaining and I may find you worthy of something more, master.” He teased. However Chiyoko was already drifting off by the time he even finished his sentence, laying against his body quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Chiyoko woke up in her bed with her undergarments and robe discarded on a chair next to her bed. She glanced around slightly, the morning sun filtering through the curtains and illuminating her platinum blonde hair. Icy blue eyes glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for a very elegant looking piece of jewelry laid out on the bedside table next to her. It was nothing she ever owned, and not something she’s ever seen before. Genuine gold with ruby implemented in it. She picked it up gently in her hand, examining the bracelet with a soft smile on her lips. She had no idea where it came from, but she had a good idea who left it for her. But she knew if she asked, he’d deny it all the same.


End file.
